Castle in the Sky
by Serinity46
Summary: An outer space ice palace, doors that talk, and Turducken royalty... what could possibly go wrong? The Doctor, Donna, and my OC, Sharada Storm, soon find out. 6th or 5th Sharada story. Don't really need to read the others to know what's going on.


"Ice…" Sharada, the nineteen year old fan from Canada, was in awe at the place they'd landed at, as she stepped out from the TARDIS. Intricately carved turrets of crystal-like ice rose up to the arched ceiling, lit gorgeously by lights of blue and purple.

"Largest outer space ice palace in the universe," the Doctor told her and Donna, with an exuberant grin, as he looked around the glistening, delicately carved entrance hall. There was a large window of clear ice on the wall ahead of them, giving a view of pure endless space and tiny dots of fluttering stars in the distance. "Brilliant, isn't it?"

"It's _ice_…" Shar beamed, with a small squeal, as she felt one of the ice cube-like beams with her hand. The floor beneath them appeared to be made out of ice as well, as did, well, _everything_. "It's so all… ice!"

"An ice palace... that _would_ be made of ice, yeah," The Doctor grinned, with a glance to Shar, as they carried on further into the hall.

Donna, as well, was looking at the palace entrance that surrounded them, amazed. It was massive.

"So, we're in space?" Donna's gaze fell upon the clear window. There was a planet visible far below, though, it didn't appear to be Earth.

"Yep," He said, "Orbiting the planet Turducken-"

"_Turducken?_" Donna repeated, gazing at the purplish-orange planet, "They named a planet 'Turducken'?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" The Doctor looked slightly confused.

"It's a chicken stuffed inside a duck stuffed inside a turkey," She answered, "My mum had one two Thanksgivings ago."

"Ohhh, _that_ Turducken," the Doctor realized. "…Was it actually good?"

"It was… different…" Donna responded, "Bit better than the year before, cos we had this big jiggling tofu thing for some reason-"

Hanging above a pair of ice double doors, Sharada, who also knew what a Turducken was, though, as a most of the time she was vegetarian, she'd never had one, spotted a sign in lights, advertising the name of the festival that she guessed was taking place.

"Oh my God…" She laughed, incredulously, pointing out the sign to the other two, "Festival of the Turducken King!" Shar continued to exclaim, "Is that, like, their Thanksgiving, or something?" She asked the Doctor, curious.

The Doctor looked at the sign.

"More like their Christmas," He answered, "Sort of. And I think the party's in there," He eyed the opaque doors, "C'mon."

With that, the three of them headed over towards the closed doors across the room. It was slightly surprising, even for someone like Shar, who had alright footing on ice, being as she was from Canada, that this Turducken ice was so easy to walk on without slipping. Just as they approached the magnificent doors, to try and enter the room on the other side, the ice of the doors suddenly shifted around, as fluid as if it were molded from silly putty, and revealed a door-shaped face.

"Woa…" Donna stared at the large face, taken by surprise, and even more so, as it began to talk.

"Entrance to the Great Hall is restricted to guests of the Turducken King only," The door, his voice and facial features male, announced pompously.

"The door talks? It's got a _face_?" Donna continued.

"I am no 'it', Miss, I am Sir Regemont, guard to the Great Hall," The door said, "Which, I will remind, is off-limits to those without direct invitation from the King of Turducken, himself."

"Intelligent ice," The Doctor said, "Should've known. No wonder it's not very cold here, for a spaceship made of ice. Anyways, you were looking for this?" He flashed the psychic paper at the face in the door.

"I see naught but a blank slip of paper," Sir Regemont told him, with a frown.

"Ah, thought that wouldn't work," the Doctor admitted. "D'you think you could bend the rules? Just this once? Let us in for a few minutes? We won't even bother the King at all, we-"

"It is my duty to only allow passage to those with the proper authorization," Sir Regemont interrupted. "Unless any of your party has that, I will be remaining firmly closed."

"Oh, come on," Donna pleaded, taking a step closer to the door, her fingers coming against Sir Regemont's large cheek, "We won't try and crash it, we just want to see it…"

* * *

**Authors Note: Very short first chapter, I know. Oh, and cuz it's my birthday today (October 6th), Sharada's going to be 19 in this and other fics that take place after it, just cuz. Yay, I am legal in Canada, woo hoo :D I also kinda think some time has passed between this fic and Zombies of Fall River, since it's the SIXTH fic in the series, not the fifth, cuz I'm going to write one that takes place in Sharada's hometown that's gonna take place before this one.**

**Oh, and DO they celebrate Thanksgiving in the UK? I have no freaking idea... but Canada does, for no apparent reason, so I guess the UK might? Either that, or Donna's family has been buying their calenders in North America :P**


End file.
